User blog:JosephCoalSmythe/Annual Swiss Parliament Meeting - Summer Session 1749
Swiss Parliament Meeting - Summer 1749 (English) My friends, peers, and associates, it has been nearly three years since the last time the Swiss Parliament had been called together to meet in Bern. Since then, much as happened, and there is much that needs to be discussed. That is why the King and I have decided that it is finally time to call upon all the members of the Swiss Parliament once more to discuss the future of our great nation. The exact date and time have not been specified yet. There are many things that we must decide upon, but we will discuss these matters in detail during the meeting. *Time - TBA *Date - TBA Required to be in Attendence *His Majesty, King Alexander I, Duke of Bern *Lord Jozef Kohleschmied, Prime Minister of Switzerland, Duke of Zurich, Chief Advisor to the King *Lord Jon Kroshbon, Head of the House of Lords, General of the Army, Count of Valais *Lord Rickard Venables, Duke of Jura, Vice Advisor to the King *Sir Rayne Kroshbon, Head of the House of Commons, Major General, Count of Solothorn *Sir Josef Grau, Kohle University Professor, Count of St. Gallen *Sir Edmond Stark, Minister of State *Sir Giovanni de' Medici, Viceroy of Lucca *Sir Willhelm Price, Royal Steward *Sir Wilhelm Keelspinner, Ambassador to Denmark-Norway Schweizer Parlament Sitzung - Sommer 1749 (Deutsche) Meine Freunde, Kollegen und Mitarbeiter, es hat fast drei Jahre her, seit das letzte Mal das Schweizer Parlament zusammen in Bern treffen genannt worden war. Seitdem viel wie passiert ist, und es gibt viel, die diskutiert werden muss. Deshalb ist der König und ich haben beschlossen, dass es endlich an der Zeit ist bei allen Mitgliedern des Schweizer Parlament noch einmal zu nennen, die Zukunft unserer großen Volk zu diskutieren. Das genaue Datum und Uhrzeit noch nicht festgelegt worden. Es gibt viele Dinge, die wir auf entscheiden müssen, aber wir werden diese Fragen im Detail während der Sitzung zu diskutieren.*Zeit - TBA *Datum - TBA Erforderlich anwesend zu sein *Seine Majestät, König Alexander I., Herzog von Bern *Herr Jozef Kohleschmied, Premierminister der Schweiz, Herzog von Zürich, Chefberater des Königs *Herr Jon Kroshbon, Leiter des Hauses der Herren, Generalfeldmarschall, Graf von Valais *Herr Rickard Venables, Herzog von Jura, stellvertretender Berater des Königs *Sir Rayne Kroshbon, Leiter des Hauses der Gemeinen, Generalmajor, Graf von Solothurn *Sir Josef Grau, Professor an der Universität Kohle, Graf von St. Gallen *Sir Edmund Stark, Staatsminister *Sir Giovanni de 'Medici, Vizekönig von Lucca *Sir Wilhelm Keelspinner, Botschafter in Dänemark-Norwegen *Sir Wilhelm Price Il Parlamento svizzero Meeting - Estate 1749 (Italiano) I miei amici, colleghi e collaboratori, è stato quasi tre anni da quando l'ultima volta che il Parlamento Svizzero erano stati chiamati insieme per soddisfare a Berna. Da allora, per quanto è accaduto, e c'è molto che deve essere discusso. Ecco perché il re ed io abbiamo deciso che è finalmente il momento di invitare tutti i membri del Parlamento Svizzero ancora una volta per discutere il futuro della nostra grande nazione. La data e l'ora esatta non è stato ancora specificato. Ci sono molte cose che dobbiamo decidere su, ma noi discutere di questi temi in dettaglio nel corso della riunione. *Tempo - TBA *Data - TBA Richiesto di essere presenti *Sua Maestà, il re Alessandro I, duca di Berna *Signore Jozef Kohleschmied, Primo Ministro della Svizzera, Duca di Zurigo, Capo Consigliere del Re *Signore Jon Kroshbon, Capo della Camera dei Lord, Generale dell'Esercito, il Conte di Valais *Signore Rickard Venables, Duca di Jura, Vizio Consigliere del Re *Sir Rayne Kroshbon, Capo della Camera dei Comuni, Maggiore Generale, il Conte di Soletta *Sir Josef Grau, Kohle Professore Universitario, Conte di San Gallo *Sir Edmund Stark, Ministro di Stato *Sir Giovanni de' Medici, Viceré di Lucca *Sir Willhelm Price, Reale Steward *Sir Wilhelm Keelspinner, Ambasciatore in Danimarca-Norvegia Category:Blog posts